anime vs
by star-of-darkness
Summary: ok so this is my first story here and I think your going to like it. pleas read and reveiw


ANIME VS.  
  
A/N: heeeeeeey all you people. Im star_of_darkness and this is my first fan fiction on fan fiction.net soo lets get going here's the disclaimer and the summery. ( not in that order) Ok so I got this idea a few days ago about putting two different anime characters against each other and I would love it if you the readers give me some ideas of what to write next.  
  
So first on up spike vs. vash!  
  
disclaimer: any and all characters mentioned in this fic belong to their respectable owners and not me :(   
  
vs. 1  
  
spike: So tell me jet just where the hell are we?  
  
jet: well to tell you the truth I dont know.  
  
Faye: What?!?! so we have been floating around aimlessly!  
  
jet: yhea pretty much.  
  
Faye: grrr  
  
ed: Hey tv still works!  
  
As usual the four (or five if you count ein) members of the bebop were fighting amongst themselves but today the might just take down a big bounty.  
  
spike: really?   
  
ed: uhh huu  
  
spike: well turn it on lets see what's on.  
  
Ed obediently obeyed spike and turned on the tv and the show big shot for bounty hunters came on (a/n : I dont know the names of the two characters on that show so Im just going to call them Jose and daisy)  
  
Jose: well howdy space buckaroos and welcome to big shot for bounty hunters.  
  
daisy: today we have an extra special episode in which we have one of the biggest bounties we've ever shown on big shot.  
  
Spike suddenly started to pay attention to the tv and listened attentively.  
  
Jose: check it out you hunters (shows picture of vash) we have here a vash the stampede.  
  
daisy: ooh what a weird name.  
  
Jose: well he may have a weird name but he has an even weirder bounty on his head. W60,000,000,000!  
  
the whole crew shot their heads up as this was a pretty big bounty over just one man.  
  
daisy: wow that's big!  
  
Jose: it sure is so all you bounty hunters go out and get him.  
  
ed turned the tv off and everyone sat in silence.  
  
jet: ...so...whose going to get him?  
  
faye: well I will of course because...well...I called it.  
  
spike: Ill take it.  
  
faye: what? but I called it.  
  
jet: I think spike should take it this guy looks like a heavy hitter.  
  
faye: aww spike always gets it.  
  
jet: Ill get your ship prepped for launch.  
  
spike: thanks jet.  
  
As jet prepped his ship for launch we now look down to the surface of the planet that the bebop is orbiting.  
  
vash: hmm I wonder what town is coming up next? I hope the have a bar. Im thirsty and hot. maybe its my coat? Why am I wearing a red leather coat in the middle of the desert? I should stop talking to myself.  
  
as vash is walking around talking to himself spike is prepping for launch.  
  
spike: so your saying that we've been floating around a planet that has been carrying one of the biggest bounties in history on it?  
  
jet: yhea pretty much.  
  
spike: when Im done Im going to hit you really hard.  
  
jet: Id like to see you try.  
  
faye: good luck.  
  
spike: only armatures need luck.  
  
faye: as I said good luck.  
  
spike: grrr  
  
The hangar opened and swordfish II rolled out and unfolded it wings and boosted off the flight deck. Meanwhile on the planet's surface vash was still walking around talking to himself.  
  
vash: hmm steak sound great when I get to where Im going or maybe some turkey? Well I dont know I guess Ill eat something. hmm what's that?  
  
Vash looked in the sky and saw a small red dot. As it got closer it began to take shape. as it got even closer some sand started to pick up and vash shielded his eyes as the red ship lowered itself down on the desert planet and in front of vash.   
  
vash: wha? hmm Iv seen alot of things but this is a first. wonder what it is?  
  
As vash got closer to spike's ship the hatch opened and scared vash. spike soon stood up and held up a digital photo of vash comparing him to the man on the ground.  
  
spike: looks like your him. now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
  
vash: hmm what are you talking about?  
  
spike: you know. your the one with a giant bounty on his head.  
  
vash: a bounty hunter? well Im sorry but I cant go now Iv got more important things to do.  
  
spike: (jumps down from ship) looks like its the hard way if you want to get past me you have to go through me.  
  
vash: all right just let me say Im sorry first.  
  
spike: sorry for what?  
  
vash: sorry for injuring you.  
  
Spike and vash both drew their guns at the same time shot and missed each other by inches. vash put his glasses on and continued to dodge spike's bullets. vash shot a few but failed to hit spike. spike ran up to vash and kicked the gun out of vash's hand and tried some hand to hand techniques with little success. vash crawled to his gun, grabbed it, and stood up right in front of spike's gun. as an instinct vash raised his gun to spike's shoulder. The two just stood there waiting for the other one to shoot. vash pushed his glasses up with his middle finger while spike got out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
spike: you know one of us will have to shoot.  
  
vash: yes I know.  
  
.........ooh cliff hanger please review and include who you want to win, Ill tally the votes and finish the story. 


End file.
